<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）[2017年1216罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦] by Jinglebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015371">【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）[2017年1216罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear'>Jinglebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海鹫夜，神秘夜 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无节操的恶搞罗奥文。<br/>没想到吧，这玩意儿我能一章踩一个时间点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海鹫夜，神秘夜 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【LOGH】海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）[2017年1216罗严塔尔生贺|罗严塔尔×奥贝斯坦]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015299">海鹫夜，神秘夜（上）</a>   </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015371">海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）</a>（←您在这里）</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015644">海鹫夜，神秘夜（下）</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015806">[番外]父爱如山</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上午七点半。今晨发生在海鹫高级军官俱乐部里的小小插曲，等不及上班时间便已在军务省、宇宙舰队司令部、统帅本部以及各舰队间传了个遍。不要惊讶，身为合格的帝国军人，不仅要眼观六路耳听八方，还要能够迅速分析判断眼前的情况，并合理有效地向同僚传达作战指令，才能在战场上活下来。而常年出入于海鹫的高级军官们，无疑都是该领域的专家。<br/>
帝国军的军人们先是从统帅本部长不同寻常的面部表情和面部伤口上窥见了端倪。昨夜还好端端在海鹫喝酒的元帅，今天这脸是怎么了？统帅本部及罗严塔尔舰队直属参谋们作为率先发现异样的军人，分批次，有规律地，不停地向海鹫拨去骚扰电话，试图了解昨晚到底发生了什么。然而十个电话九个占线，海鹫……咋的了？<br/>
紧接着，打卡上班的军务省嗅到了一丝吊诡的气息。别的不说，今天军务尚书阁下上班时竟然没穿披风。尽管从军容规定来说不穿披风也并非违规——元帅们可以自主选择是否披挂披风，披挂何种款式的披风。但是，身为帝国军人之表率，奥贝斯坦阁下从来都是全套元帅军服不打折，从领子到肩缝都熨烫得无可挑剔，怎么可能一反常态地把披风落下？更诡异的是，每天早上八点三十分准时抵达军务省的军务尚书，今天竟然直到八点四十二分才抵达。不对劲，非常不对劲！军务省门口的卫兵每一个都是军情局菲尔纳局长的潜在培养对象，他们在奥丁时就敢于询问军务尚书“后头那只耷拉着脑袋的斑点狗是阁下您的狗吗”，在费沙问一句“阁下您的披风呢”本也不是什么大事——然而当天早上值班的卫兵在看到军务尚书的那一瞬间，自动把自己的上下嘴皮子用万能胶黏了个严严实实。他们很清楚，眼前所见已是零下十八度，若是问了什么不该问的，军务省今天就是零下四十度了。风险规避风险规避，看门的心眼可比普通巡逻兵多一倍，这叫技术优势！<br/>
在送走了吃了早餐的宋年菲尔斯提督，没吃早餐的奥贝斯坦阁下，没吃早餐的罗严塔尔阁下三人后，海鹫经理打电话将海鹫在费沙的全部职员召集待命。此刻面对的是海鹫高级军官俱乐部自成立以来从未遇到过的棘手事态。海鹫上下全员警戒，毕竟……作为上级主管部门，军务省随时会以卫生不合格，消防设施不合格等莫名其妙的麻烦让海鹫关门歇业。而各路的英雄好汉要是知道发生了这种幺蛾子，搞不好会把海鹫上下生吞活剥了。归根结底，海鹫高级军官俱乐部，还是一个半军事化的组织……呃，不对，机构……也不对。咳，总而言之就是这么个玩意儿。<br/>
海鹫俱乐部领导班子蹲在楼梯下放拖把的小杂物间里闭门开了半个小时的会，与会人员一致同意在宪兵队啊军务省啊内务省啊司令部啊统帅本部啊找上门来之前，先行毁尸灭——破坏案发现场，呸。<br/>
本该照常和经理换班的海鹫副经理陪着虚弱的经理对四楼的休息室进行了全面的水电关停。案发现场419号房所在的那一侧全部拉上了警戒线。初步统计，419号房共计损失床头柜一个，浴室门一扇，淋浴房钢化玻璃门一扇，花洒一个。其中，床头柜和浴室门为人为破坏，花洒和淋浴房则是……<br/>
“俺上周跟恁们说啥来着？”海鹫的水电工愤怒地扛着扳手冲着经理嚷嚷：“419水压不稳，得换阀门，恁们就是不听！花洒坏了也就算了，你看看，你看看！介似喷泉啊！”水电工很是生气。<br/>
“别他妈废话。就说现在能修不能修吧！”副经理冷静地打断了水电工的牢骚。副经理是黑枪出身，能动手绝不哔哔。<br/>
“修是能修。”水电工嘴角抽搐着道：“那你们也得把这一地的水抽干净了我才能修啊。你看那个咕咚咕咚冒泡的，分明下水道也堵了。诶我说破成这样你们也敢往外给门卡啊？万一门掉下来砸死个提督到底算谁的？”<br/>
“闭嘴。”被戳中了痛处的经理看上去非常想咬人。<br/>
“要叫管道公司来吗？”副经理搀扶着经理问道。<br/>
“你还想让更多的人知道昨晚发生的事情吗？！”经理龇牙咧嘴。<br/>
“那下水道怎么办？”<br/>
“昨晚谁发的房卡谁通！你，你，还有你，现在，立刻，马上下去给我把抽水机搞上来。”虚弱的经理骂道：“采购呢？别[哔][哔]买鸡蛋了，现在，立刻，马上，去给我买一扇卫生间门，一扇淋浴间门，一个花洒……哦花洒买了，那就买个床头柜！清洁组！给我把地毯被子床单枕头全部换掉！窗帘也换！一个小时后我要看到这个房间就跟什么都没发生过一样！”铁血，高效，不愧是经理。<br/>
“你没毛病啊？我就说呢，跟着缪拉提督四易旗舰的伦贝克安保主任，在我这装什么虚弱？”看着经理一连串布置了这么多任务，副经理冷漠地把原本倚靠着自己的经理一把推了出去。缪拉提督在巴米利恩战役时换了四艘旗舰始终不自阵前撤退，一时被传为美谈。然传奇之下也有着海鹫经理这样的小人物。原伦贝克的安保主任不仅跟随主官换了四艘战舰，还能在一团乱的情况下把每一艘战舰上的所有乘员毫发无伤地全部撤出并有序分散到各艘战舰上。都是千年的狐狸万年的妖精，装什么装。副经理现下非常想打人。<br/>
“我唔系肉体的虚弱，我系心灵的脆弱！”经理跪在地上，嚎啕大哭。<br/>
装，接着装。调酒师抱着胸站在一旁。<br/>
打爆前台电话的统帅本部和军务省心里也明白，海鹫里这一个个的，并不是什么好相与的主。除了担任经理的是中校退役的原伦贝克安保主任外，海鹫高级军官俱乐部里还存在以下几种人物。原黑色枪骑兵空战队队长，货真价实的击坠王，现在则是海鹫副经理。米达麦亚舰队出身的收银B，现在是个精算师，海鹫收银这份工作其实是兼职。以上二人如果不是一个伤了脊椎一个丢了双腿，现在只怕还在现役部队。除此之外，还有……<br/>
“差不多该散了，该干什么干什么。”调酒师这样说着，一把抓起坐在地上的海鹫经理，扛上肩头。<br/>
“喂！”<br/>
“你，现在休息。”调酒师扛着经理，找了间休息室，扔了进去。<br/>
官大一级毕竟还是……压死人呢，不论退役与否。不，应该说，身为罗严塔尔元帅的老部下，调酒师没有把在场的现同僚们全部摁在地上揍一遍，踩两遍，已经算是非常友好非常照顾海鹫集体荣誉了。<br/>
海鹫吧台调酒师，原罗严塔尔舰队装甲掷弹兵联队长，退役军衔，上校。退役前曾获得帝国十字勋章，吉尔菲艾斯勋章。勋章听上去像是噱头，然而只要说出调酒师是从奥夫雷沙的战斧下活下来的，但凡帝国军人，多少能了解到调酒师的可怕。与海鹫的经理们不同，他不是因生理上的伤病退役的，而是因为严重的PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）不得不提早结束军旅生涯。在未来的很长一段时间里，他还要继续被战后综合征折磨，或许直到他的生命结束，这种折磨才会停止。<br/>
海鹫经理在身心俱疲的一夜外加半个早上的折腾后，被职（调）员（酒）们（师）强行摁在休息室睡觉了。经理不敢走，经理怕出事，经理心里苦。</p><p>海鹫方面那小小的缄默并不能阻挡军官们上下求索的心。很快的，流言还是从海鹫里传了出来。其传播速度堪比疾风之狼送快递。临近中午，那神秘的海鹫一夜就已经传遍了大江南北。<br/>
这句话的意思是，帝国的花边小报们，也得到了消息。<br/>
“我上你那儿吃饭。”1100时，统帅本部长办公室接到了一通简短的视讯留言。留言的人就在隔壁，名字恰好叫渥夫根·米达麦亚。<br/>
比起铁板一块的军务省，各自为战的统帅本部，宇宙舰队司令部更像部队大炒锅。有葱必有蒜，有肉必有汤，有风声必有八卦，有故事必有传播，有传播那自然必有衍生。签了三轮文件，米达麦亚就知晓了昨夜自己走后发生在海鹫的不可说故事。到了第四轮文件，他已经听到了“海鹫神秘一夜”的四个版本。然而，让他胸闷的不是这个模棱两可的故事，而是当事人之一，他的挚友，今早在御前例会上表现出一反常态的平静，而自己竟然没有发现其中的端倪。身为友人，他失职了。<br/>
罗严塔尔你别憋着啊，有什么心里话找我来倾诉呀！米达麦亚担忧着友人的精神状态。直到6月9日早上12点为止，爱妻家对于罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦共处一室共度一夜并没有什么不好的联想。身为宇宙出名的异性恋，在米达麦亚看来，不过就是“罗严塔尔不小心喝醉了和他最讨厌的奥贝斯坦睡在了一张床上”，仅此而已。他需要宽慰的是罗严塔尔那骄（傲）傲（娇）的脾性和可能发生的炸毛，除此之外别无他事。同时，米达麦亚对于昨夜自己没亲自将罗严塔尔送到海鹫休息室而感到了自责。<br/>
很快，这种自责就在罗严塔尔的态度面前荡然无存。<br/>
“到底怎么回事？你和他动手了？”米达麦亚看着罗严塔尔脸上的细微伤口，再一次询问着昨夜的真相。御前开会时他也趁着会议间隙问过这个问题，然而被罗严塔尔搪塞过去了。现在是休息时间，米达麦亚可算逮着机会一问究竟：“我对你的身手还是有信心的。怎么给打成这样了？那个家伙肉搏有这么强？”这挚友真是亲的。<br/>
“我已经向无数人解释过无数遍了。这是意外！和那个扑克脸怪物没有任何关系。”经历了最跌宕起伏的一夜，罗严塔尔这一个早上都没消停过。面对友人的二度询问，肚里的无名火噌噌往上窜。御前例会时凯撒也关照地问了一句，罗严塔尔既不能撒谎也不愿道出事实，只能模模糊糊地以昨夜喝多不小心磕着了盥洗池搪塞过去。陛下开玩笑似地说了句“罗严塔尔卿竟也有失态的时候”。尔后一桌开会的鲁兹等人续摊揶揄“该有多少帝国名媛会为罗严塔尔元帅脸上的伤痕伤心不已”……同僚和上司尚且如此，部下们的关心更是没完没了。罗严塔尔原本以为这事就算过去了，没想到了中午，米达麦亚亲自上门问案……你们这一个个的，盐吃多了咸（闲）得慌吗？<br/>
无论如何，罗严塔尔显然并不想再想起昨夜发生过的神奇小故事。这一次，他与奥贝斯坦保持了高度的一致。<br/>
考虑到军容军貌，奥贝斯坦在军务省里常备有一整套的军装。在面见主君参加御前会议之前，他就已经更换了军服。从衬衫到裤子，从披风到鞋子，全部都换了一遍。军务尚书一直维持着自己一贯的面无表情，仿佛在海鹫醒来后发生的一切都是荒诞无稽的白日梦。这种习惯性的冷静一直维持到他在换下的衬衫后领发现一个熟悉又陌生的名签——O·v·R。字母O在前不在后，看上去可不是奥贝斯坦自己的衬衫。干冰之剑捏着衬衫的手指因为用力过度而微微变形——在没有人看到的地方，冷静自持的军务尚书还是把积攒了一个早上的怒气发泄了出来。菲尔纳敲门的那只手僵在半空，他仿佛听见门板后面有人骂了一句常年占据帝国军常用俚语排行榜第一的深情问候。<br/>
菲尔纳觉得，自己这几天可能休息得太晚了，以至于得了幻听。</p><p>八卦的传播通常来说需要一些外力。帝国军三部，就八卦能力来说，是司令部＞军务省≥统帅本部。统帅本部常年八卦罗严塔尔元帅的新女友，审美疲劳，军务省倒是因为有军情局这群专业人士在，信息渠道丰富，内容也精彩纷呈。但顶头上司毕竟零下三十度，地表以上不适合八卦生存。只有位于地下二到五层的军情局、后勤处、信息局，才勉强为八卦提供了一点生存空间。所以，综上所述，帝国八卦哪家强，司令部里找……哔哔（蓝屏）。<br/>
宇宙舰队司令部，坐拥帝国军八卦之王宝座的原因，大概只有一个——<br/>
“喂，司令部吗？接缪拉提督。”午后1330时，坐立难安的海鹫经理把自己下达的封口令抛在了脑后。这一次，他亲自通敌——啊不是，他亲自向老领导汇报自己的思想情况，顺便求救。<br/>
因为，第一批八卦爱好者已经随着街边小报拍到的奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔大清早相继从海鹫离开的照片而趁着午休时间造访了海鹫。照片里的二位元帅，一个脸上有伤一个披风撕裂，两人面色不善，尽管同路却全然无话。小报在底下配上几句意有所指的话，两位元帅的部下们就像指向性杰夫粒子一样，噼里啪啦地全炸了。<br/>
夭寿啦，瓦们元帅给欺负啦！<br/>
心急如焚的统帅本部和罗严塔尔舰队要给自家元帅讨个说法。更糟糕的是，十分钟后，军务省也到了。<br/>
海鹫的昼，是喧哗上等的白昼……<br/>
呢。<br/>
匆匆赶来的缪拉只用了十分钟就把统帅本部和军务省前来兴师问罪的部下们劝（读作忽悠）了回去。海鹫经理泪汪汪地看着实际上比自己年幼的老上司。还是老领导好啊，体贴！经理感动地用手帕揩去眼角的泪水。被强行翘课禁足于海鹫的罪魁祸首之一收银A，趴在收银台后面哭得稀里哗啦的。他的手机和PS100都被经理没收了。今天是班主任的课，要是没点上名，他这学期期末就只能指着重修了……<br/>
“活该！”愤怒的收银B无情地骂着没有责任心的孩子。<br/>
“这么大的事你该早和我说。”缪拉瞥了一眼收银台后的小小骚动，回头看着海鹫经理说。他的语气里多少带了些责备的意思。这可是涉及到两个元帅的事情啊，说大可大，说小也小不到哪儿去。为今之计是上要瞒住陛下，下要糊弄部下，倘若只在帝国军内部流传还好办。可偏偏是让小报先捅了出来，这让他们拿什么去堵住普罗大众的浮想联翩？唉，新银河帝国的中枢真是无趣到了极致，以至于但凡有点风吹草动这八卦就生生不息野火吹又生。前几个月不是还传着陛下和玛林道夫伯爵小姐有什么暧昧关系吗？这次的事情应该和上个月的小道消息一样，都是空穴来风*……吧？缪拉突然迟疑了。<br/>
“总而言之，把事情的经过原原本本地全部告诉我。”缪拉拍拍经理的肩膀。经理想了想，唤来倒霉的被暂时禁止外出的侍从生，为铁壁端上一杯咖啡。<br/>
奈特哈尔·缪拉，宇宙舰队副司令官。帝国军的表率之一。今天，他翘班了。大概也没人敢来查他的出勤。</p><p>“费沙跑社会新闻的记者现在也有做狗仔的习惯了？”午后1400时，放下电话的宪兵总监一脸纳闷地询问着自己的副官。<br/>
“是有一批一直盯着海鹫，准备抓一些军队的负面新闻——费沙人嘛，对天降的帝国军多少还是有点怨气的。”副官老实地回答。哎呀呀费沙人可真是了不得。看图说话本事一流，这一会儿功夫，电子媒体上都已经从《罗严塔尔奥贝斯坦不睦，海鹫上演文武大全行》，升华到了《帝国大危机！帝国军分裂前奏》。这思路看着太危险了，内务省国内安全保障局已经来电话知会了，要求宪兵队配合行动。宪兵队会配合安全局行动？朗古的脑子大概是进王水了吧？克斯拉的副官嫌弃地在心底啐了一口。<br/>
“知会警署，先到海鹫附近请一批来喝个茶，礼数周到些。”宪兵总监拿起放在桌上的帽子：“另外，遇到朗古的人，就说以海鹫为圆心半径五公里内宪兵队划了。让他们做好自己份内的事就行。”克斯拉做的第一件事，就是把以朗古为代表的内务省赶出事件中心。他不可能眼睁睁看着罗严塔尔再被朗古做进什么套里去。当然也不可能看着朗古又一次把手伸进帝国军。克斯拉知道在之前立典拉德遗族事件里奥贝斯坦默许了朗古的行动。但是奥贝斯坦到底对朗古所掌握的权力有没有节制，朗古是不是完全受奥贝斯坦控制，这些问题，克斯拉还没弄清楚。不过，总有一天他会弄清楚的。<br/>
宪兵总监神色凝重。<br/>
“是。阁下您去哪儿？”副官看着克斯拉戴好帽子整理军容，一副准备出门的样子，有些意外。<br/>
“装备库。”克斯拉从兜里掏出自己的军籍卡。<br/>
“咦？”<br/>
“借个热敏仪。”宪兵总监沉稳地道。<br/>
“诶？”</p><p>下午1600时——<br/>
除罗严塔尔及奥贝斯坦两位元帅两位当事人，以及决计不能通知的帝国军大元帅皇帝陛下和目前仍在自伊谢尔伦返航途中的吉尔菲艾斯元帅，帝国军所有元帅及一级上将齐聚宣布今日停业的海鹫高级军官俱乐部。刚刚从轨道上下来的舒坦梅兹和法伦海特什么都不知道，也一头雾水地被人（黑枪）直接从宇宙港劫到了海鹫。<br/>
说起来，黑色枪骑兵主官今天下午的活跃度太可疑了。颇有几分看热闹不嫌事大的意思。不过毕竟黑枪，其目的也很简单明了，毕典菲尔特就想知道罗严塔尔到底有没有替他揍一顿奥贝斯坦——他是真的很想知道这个。真的。<br/>
所有人用期待的眼神望着……缪拉。<br/>
被盯得坐也不是站也不是的缪拉，还在思考是要把海鹫经理叫来让他自己再复述一遍，还是自己转述一下经理的所见所闻。作为一个未婚青年，作为一个已经两年多没有女友的单身，作为一个对自己的性向暂时没有怀疑的男人，缪拉突然有点羞涩。<br/>
啊，毕竟缪拉还是个年轻人嘛。<br/>
正当缪拉犹豫之时，宪兵总监的帽子落在了铁壁面前的桌上。<br/>
“咦？你什么时候到的？”鲁兹瞪着突然出现的克斯拉。<br/>
“我一直都在。在楼上。”克斯拉把一个箱子放在了沙发边的地面上。他回头看了一眼紧闭的门——考虑到保密需求，众提督选择了一个二楼包厢，关起门来说悄悄话。<br/>
“等等。你在楼上做什么？”瓦列似乎意识到了什么，他摁了铃，示意吧台再送一杯咖啡上来。<br/>
白鬓的提督面无表情，让人看着心惊肉跳：“勘查案发现场。”他伸手捂住额头，一副心力交瘁的样子。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“你也太快了！”震惊的毕典菲尔特代表全体在场同僚将心声转变为呐喊。<br/>
“下午两点钟朗古的电话就打到我的办公室了。你们认为我会给朗古拿这件事做文章的机会吗？”有个立典拉德遗族事件还不够吗？！靠着沙发坐下的克斯拉突然直起身子，他神色凝重地说着这样的话。虽然这话说出来有点矫情，但是，在同僚们不知道的地方，克斯拉其实在默默地守护着他们呢。<br/>
“谢谢。”从进入包厢至今一直垂头丧气的米达麦亚，突然抬起头对克斯拉道谢。<br/>
克斯拉挥挥手，这是他份内的事。<br/>
“这是目击证人的证言。”克斯拉从公文包里掏出一份笔录，放在桌子上。<br/>
提督们发色各异的脑袋凑到了一起。在所有脑袋中，后脑勺上支楞着一撮发的脑袋尤其显眼。毕竟这个脑袋的主人是……艾齐纳哈。<br/>
怎么连沉默提督都来了？在场的诸将突然意识到这一点，震惊得面面相觑。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“这架打得真让人摸不着头脑。”帝国军第一直男米达麦亚的结案陈词十分符合他的人设。<br/>
“打就打了吧，为什么都光着屁股？”对胜利女神有着特殊情感的毕典菲尔特第二个发表了自己的看法。<br/>
“海鹫的修理费账单寄给统帅本部和军务省了吗？这种程度的破坏已经不是简单的打架了，而是拆房子吧？”为了混口饭吃而参军的法伦海特展现了他对受（海）害（鹫）者的关怀。<br/>
“……你们就看出这些来？”梅克林格眯起了眼睛，表情凝重得让人有种不祥的预感。<br/>
“啊，不然呢？”瓦列一脸发懵地从克斯拉提供的笔录中抬起头。<br/>
梅克林格叹了口气，他认真确认过了每个人脸上的表情。能够和他心有灵犀的在场僚友可真不多，除了看脸实在猜不透到底在想什么的艾齐纳哈以外，也就那么一两个人看上去对这种情况有所了解——帝国军的直男们实在太没有联想力了。<br/>
“你们不觉得，这种尴尬的场面和某种场合很相似吗？”缪拉深吸了一口气道。他看着克斯拉把脸转过去了。最年长的一级上将显然阅历丰富到足以理解这种事态背后的真意。然而最年轻的一级上将对这种事情竟然也有着帝国军平均水准之上的认知度……克斯拉思考了片刻，决定将铁壁的这种丰富阅历归结为他在费沙做了四年的驻在武官见多识广。<br/>
费沙，一片神奇的热土。真诚地张开宽广的胸怀，欢迎着每一个人类。管你是直是弯，是基还是姬。<br/>
“某……某种场合？”鲁兹顺着梅克林格的话绞尽脑汁地想着。<br/>
“哈哈哈总不至于像醉后一夜情，结果第二天清醒后发现自己艹了条鲸鱼吧？”毕典菲尔特发出爽朗的笑声。<br/>
颜色各异的眼睛齐刷刷地盯着黑枪主官。提督们的目光像热线枪般直射橘发提督的心灵。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……嗝。”突然发现自己被所有人行注目礼的毕典菲尔特来不及收住笑声，于是只能打了个嗝来强行暂停。<br/>
毕典菲尔特的脑袋，以一种不可思议的状态，转了六十度。他歪着脑袋，缩在了沙发上，瑟瑟发抖。<br/>
不……不是吧……<br/>
米达麦亚拿起了酒杯，试图用白兰地让自己冷静。杯子里的冰块因为持杯者不自觉颤抖的手而拼命撞着杯壁。<br/>
一时间包厢里只剩下冰块敲击酒杯的响声。<br/>
“我说……我们……能不能……不要做出这种……不符合……我们人设……的……猜测……”鲁兹正在试图消化这个推理结果。<br/>
“那你倒是想个其他的可能啊？！”<br/>
银河的冷风，从伯伦希尔一路刮到了海鹫。<br/>
“民……民政省那边同性法案通过了吗？”不知从哪个角落里传来梦话一般的呓语。<br/>
“不……不知道……”<br/>
“帝国军内部条例呢……”克斯拉冷静地看向宇宙舰队司令官。<br/>
“新帝国成立时就已经删掉‘同性恋枪决’等二十七条相关的军规了。”负责签字的是帝国军三长官，作为三长官中现在唯一在场的，米达麦亚强装镇定地替同僚们解答了问题。<br/>
“不……不违反军规国法就……就行……”到底是诚实可靠忠勇双全的帝国军楷模们，头一个想到的就是军规军纪和帝国法律。<br/>
梅克林格看着阅历不够丰富的僚友们大脑停止运转的模样，摇摇头：“只要从法理角度不出事，其他问题都是次要的吧。虽然那两个人凑到一起确实过于惊世骇俗，不过你们有必要震惊到这种程度吗？”不愧是艺术界的，境界跟一般人就是不一样。<br/>
“不不不，梅克林格，我不是被罗严塔尔会睡男人这件事情惊吓到的。”米达麦亚脱口而出，旋即反悔：“呸，什么叫罗严塔尔睡男人，呸呸！我的意思是说，罗严塔尔睡什么玩意儿我都不感到惊讶……啊呸呸呸！”越说越乱，米达麦亚顿时有种自己就算长一万张嘴都解释不清的感觉。他张开双臂在空气中上下挥动，就像试图殴打一个飘在半空中的罗严塔尔一样——呸，这是什么见鬼的比喻！<br/>
“我的意思是，罗严塔尔不管是异性恋还是同性恋甚至是无性恋我他妈的都能接受。可我不能接受罗严塔尔睡了那个奥贝斯坦这件事——至于他被奥贝斯坦给睡了，连想都不敢想！”多年不曾在同僚面前拿出来用的帝国军常用脏话一百条都拖出来表达感情了，可见米达麦亚的精神已经被逼到了濒临崩溃的地步——交友不慎，遇人不淑……遇人不淑啊！疾风之狼的心发出了嚎叫。<br/>
“究竟是罗严塔尔酒后乱性饥不择食，还是奥贝斯坦禁欲多年一朝开闸，这是个问题。”法伦海特摸着下巴，名侦探状思考中。在消化了所有的可能性之后，水色眸子的提督竟然开始思考技术性问题了。<br/>
“法伦海特，车速太快了。”克斯拉摇摇头。<br/>
“啊，抱歉。”法伦海特放下了自己摸着下巴的手，端正坐好，目不斜视。他什么都没说。嗯。<br/>
“我说，你们难道就不能往好的方向推测吗？说不定什么都没发生过呢。”在场三个已婚男之一的瓦列环视室内所有人，把那些或痛苦或茫然或生无可恋或“哐——”地打开新世界大门的表情尽收眼底。<br/>
“呵呵，什么都没发生过？”米达麦亚用胳膊捂着脑袋，用一种接近癫狂的语调道：“罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦今天在御前会议上的状态你们也都看到了。”那可不是什么都没发生过的状态。<br/>
米达麦亚说得好有道理，以至于在场诸将无一人能够反驳。<br/>
“克斯拉，你都带了热敏仪来。就不能还原案件真相吗？”缪拉觉得再这么猜测下去大家的精神都要不好了，立刻开启了新的方向。用事实说话可比瞎猜来得可靠。<br/>
“很遗憾，虽然带了热敏仪但基本等同于白费力气。为了逃避责任，海鹫职员彻彻底底地破坏了案发现场。就算根据时间倒溯海鹫职员清理前的室内情况，但因为环境温度被卫生间的漏水给破坏得十分彻底，所以还是失败了。”克斯拉，靠谱的代名词。<br/>
“……”说来说去，提督们还是一个结论都没有。<br/>
海鹫的冷风，缓缓刮过。</p><p>罗严塔尔再次面对神秘海鹫夜的话题时已是黄昏。快到下班的时间，早晨的小意外在他这里便差不多算是过去了——吃完午饭之后，米达麦亚也没再来找他谈心。到了下午三点钟，部下们在办公室门外窃窃私语探头探脑的次数也减少了。原本打算约上米达麦亚去海鹫喝酒，想想早上发生的事情，即将触碰到通话键的手指又收了回来。还是算了。金银妖瞳在心里想着。这个样子可不像是“早上的意外翻篇了”的样子啊，果然，罗严塔尔只是在逞强罢了。正当他拿不准是换了私服去其他酒吧消磨一晚还是径直回家时，桌上的可视电话突然响了起来。罗严塔尔看到来电号码，脸色不善地眯起了眼睛。<br/>
那是军务省军务尚书办公室的号码。<br/>
不接电话的话就是我输了——抱着这样的想法，罗严塔尔按下了通话键。<br/>
“呵，真是稀奇。我竟然能在办公室里接到军务尚书的电话。阁下有什么指教还请尽快说明，再过两分钟本人就要下班了。”<br/>
电话那头的奥贝斯坦表情和血压一样平稳：“没有重要的事情在下也不会此刻打电话。罗严塔尔阁下可知，贵官的部下今天下午大闹了海鹫吗？”虽然军务省的军人们也去了……但是掰坏海鹫大门的可不是军务省的人。<br/>
“什么？！”罗严塔尔看上去是真的毫不知情。<br/>
“身为帝国军的最高长官之一，贵官有责任约束自己的部下。”奥贝斯坦这通电话似乎是来兴师问罪的。<br/>
“卿乃是军务省的主官，主管军纪军法，我的部下也是帝国军人，自然受你节制。况且贵官一向管得宽，就算我的部下做了什么违纪之事，贵官像过去一样‘秉公处理’即可，又何须知会我？话说回来，贵官消息如此灵通却不采取任何措施，难道又想给在下扣什么帽子吗？”罗严塔尔威胁似地眯起了眼睛，语气更是不善。<br/>
“卿对自己太自信了。”奥贝斯坦反唇相讥：“谤谗缠身的人还会惧怕别人给你扣什么帽子吗？”<br/>
“奥贝斯坦，别说这些没用的了。你到底为什么打这个电话？”称呼突然换了。<br/>
“军务省属官和罗严塔尔舰队要打起来了……看来你是真的不知道。”军务尚书竟然也换了称呼，真是稀奇。<br/>
“什么情况？！”罗严塔尔一脸的莫名其妙。<br/>
“他们约架了。”因为是‘两小时后才会发生’的事，此时此刻既抓不到现行犯更没有未遂犯。再加上自己的部下也参与了，所以军务尚书不好提前处置。就算到时现场处置了，恐怕也会有拉偏架之嫌。奥贝斯坦并不在意自己在军中的风评，但是如果让人觉得军务尚书拉偏架的话，只会为帝国军的管理徒增困扰。所以他只能打电话问问另一方是否有办法把这个即将爆发的冲突掐死在摇篮里。毕竟，这不是需要上达天听——也最好不要上达天听的事情。<br/>
“到底是为什么？”罗严塔尔更想不通了。<br/>
“他们在争论究竟是我打了你还是你打了我。”看起来罗严塔尔的部下是瞒得滴水不漏还是菲尔纳好啊，老老实实把底下的异动全汇报上来了。<br/>
“……”罗严塔尔不出声地骂了一句。<br/>
“当务之急是阻止他们。”<br/>
“阻止？怎么阻止？”罗严塔尔冷笑：“今天阻止了，明天还会生出事端。还不如让他们打一架呢。阁下这么操心，莫非是担心军务省常年坐办公室的家伙给我的部下打出个好歹？”在打架方面，罗严塔尔对自己的部下有着充足的信心。<br/>
“我不担心任何人。我关心的是帝国军的军纪和操守。军中私斗，尤其是群殴事件，本就严重违纪。”奥贝斯坦的声音愈发地冷冽。每一个音节都仿佛染霜的利刃切割着冰面。据他所知，此次约架的可不是什么低级军官，而是常去海鹫的将校级别高级军官。出现不可挽回的局面的话，陛下震怒降罪不说，帝国军的军纪可就彻底报废了。到底是干冰之剑，从来不考虑“帝国军的颜面”这种细枝末节的问题。脸面这种东西，不管是捡起还是舍弃都影响不了战斗力。所以奥贝斯坦很容易地就把它从自己的列表里删除了。军务尚书是能删，但宇宙舰队那边可删不了。三长官中的另外两位还是很在意帝国军的形象的。罗严塔尔在发现奥贝斯坦对帝国军形象的关心仅止于其是否对帝国军的日常建设有好处，是否能提升帝国军在民众中的风评时，往另一方向发掘出了一个结论。他总觉得，这个扑克脸大概也不是很在意帝国军的性向。<br/>
他猜对了。<br/>
“很好，那你打算如何跟他们解释我们的问题？”罗严塔尔的冷笑愈发地明显了。在他看来，奥贝斯坦这是想甩锅。他会接才有鬼呢。<br/>
“实话实说。”奥贝斯坦面无表情地回答。<br/>
罗严塔尔露出一种不屑的表情：“阁下难道是想告诉部下们，我们睡了一觉，醒来又因为到底是谁把谁睡了这个问题打了一架吗？”对此时此刻的罗严塔尔来说那还真是实话。<br/>
“我不记得我们醒来打过架。那只是个意外。”奥贝斯坦反驳。<br/>
“你的意外，对我来说可不是。你用花洒砸了我的眼眶。”罗严塔尔指着自己的伤口：“我好心好意地想要把你从坏掉的淋浴房里救出来，你反手就是一击。”<br/>
“我也是个军人，玻璃门突然掉落，陌生人突然出现在浴室里，你认为我不会条件反射地把这个场景当作紧急状态处置吗？”奥贝斯坦能解释这么多已经算是十分尽责地在履行三长官间协同一致原则——是的，新帝国的帝国军强调三长官无论是战略目标还是制定方针整肃纪律，必须互相通气一致同意。换而言之，这就是要求三位元帅之间要亲密无间——双璧自不用说，让双璧和军务尚书“亲密无间”显然难如登山。即便昨天晚上其中的两位“特别”地“亲密无间”了，但在公事上实际操作三长官协同一致原则，仍存在不小的困难。好在眼前这两位阁下正在为此付出努力……大……大概是努力吧？<br/>
“那你看到是我也该停手了吧？”看着不太像努力。<br/>
“花洒飞出去的时候义眼短路了。”客观原因造成的意外。<br/>
“你那义眼是假冒伪劣产品吗？这么容易就短路了？！”<br/>
“只是使用寿命比较短，比较脆弱而已。”义眼使用者耐心地解释。<br/>
“……”<br/>
啊，离题了。<br/>
奥贝斯坦对这种毫无建树的沟通极其不满，他强行把话题掰了回来：“我之所以打电话给你，就是为了阻止一场无意义的帝国军内斗。你再这么胡搅蛮缠下去，一旦发生了什么不可挽回的事情，就请你自己去向陛下请罪吧！”<br/>
“不要拿陛下来吓唬我。”罗严塔尔努力地压制着心中的怒火：“出了事要请罪的可不止我一个人。……他们打算什么时候在哪里打架？”胡搅蛮缠？谁胡搅蛮缠？这种部下间的事情，做上官的管那么宽干什么？实战系统的罗严塔尔和参谋出身的奥贝斯坦在带兵上风格几乎找不到一致之处。这就导致了他们对同一事件有着截然不同的两种看法。然而，罗严塔尔嘴上是这么说，奥贝斯坦搬出皇帝来时，他妥协了。<br/>
“1900时。海鹫外的小树林。”说出这话的时候奥贝斯坦的脸上似乎出现了一丝恼怒，这种表情竟然出现在他脸上真是十分地不正常。这种听上去就像高中生约架的愚蠢行径……帝国军的军容军纪岂容这群废物如此践踏！<br/>
“1800时。我和你一起到海鹫去。既然他们想知道发生了什么，那我们不如打开天窗说亮话。”罗严塔尔冷冷地道：“我一点也不介意告知同僚和部下昨夜发生了什么。倒是阁下……”<br/>
“你以为我会在意这些微不足道的小事吗？”奥贝斯坦冰冷地回答。<br/>
“我以为你会更在意自己的名誉。”<br/>
“名誉？贵官和在下恐怕都不具备这种东西吧？”一个是冷血动物一个是花心大萝卜。帝国军风评两大跌停板。“和男人上床睡觉并不会损害我的名誉，和罗严塔尔上床才会让人对我的品味产生怀疑。倒是你可能会因此背负起向同僚伸出魔爪的恶名。”奥贝斯坦勉强对罗严塔尔的风评表现出了一丝的关心，这不像他。从昨晚到现在，他做了多少不像自己的事了？<br/>
罗严塔尔没有听错，奥贝斯坦用了“品味”这个词。虽然感觉哪里不对，但是总也找不出可以反驳的地方。金银妖瞳冷冷地道:“那还真是有劳你为我费心了。我自己的事情我能处理好。我只有一个条件，我要搞清楚，昨天晚上到底是我上了你还是你上了我。”<br/>
“有区别吗？”奥贝斯坦显然并不在意这个问题。<br/>
“……”罗严塔尔突然开始有点佩服奥贝斯坦了。就应变来说，这个地狱除草剂还真是比他要镇静得多。<br/>
“那么1800时海鹫见。”奥贝斯坦显然不想再把这个对话进行下去，得到有效信息之后，他就打算结束通话。忽然，他想到了一件事，挂电话的手顿住——“对了，罗严塔尔。”<br/>
“还有什么事？”罗严塔尔的表情十分不满。<br/>
“你穿错衬衫了。你现在穿的那件应该是我的。”奥贝斯坦嗓音平稳地道：“你的衬衫我已经换下来送去军服清洗处了。他们会将洗干净的衬衫直接送回你处。我的那件……你不用还了。直接扔掉吧。”<br/>
“军服衬衫也是帝国军的资产，怎么能说扔就扔。”罗严塔尔一脸低压：“待我换下，清洗后一定归还。”<br/>
两个人在电话里互瞪了两分钟，这才挂了电话。<br/>
猝不及防地听了墙根的罗严塔尔副官瑞肯道夫中校强忍着内心咆哮的冲动，倒抽着气。<br/>
他好像……听到了……什么……不该听到的……东西……<br/>
阿姆斯道尔夫……我需要你……瑞肯道夫在心底念叨着好基友的名字……歪七扭八地在走廊上挪动。全然是一副濒死待救赎的模样。</p><p> </p><p>1800时。本日帝国军内部新闻当事人双双出现在海鹫——仿佛是约好了一般。海鹫全体职员一级临战准备，站在门口的海鹫经理就连营业用微笑都撑不起来，只能掐着大腿强打精神。<br/>
“通知现在徘徊在海鹫的全体军务省、统帅本部以及罗严塔尔舰队高级军官，到一楼大厅集合，期间禁止外出，不得联系其他未在海鹫的同僚。”奥贝斯坦一踏进海鹫就开始布置任务。<br/>
罗严塔尔倒是十分地不以为意，他踱着轻松的步子迈入海鹫，还站在玄关处欣赏了一下部下们的杰作——海鹫的对开大门现在只剩下半扇，另外半扇也好不到哪儿去，合页大概掉了俩，只剩一个，可怜兮兮地拉着破门挂在墙上。<br/>
“是，阁下。”海鹫经理根本没有拒绝的余地，他硬着头皮答应道。末了，像是想起了什么似的，赶忙补充道：“两位元帅请留步。”<br/>
“有什么问题吗？”<br/>
海鹫经理低着头，对着手指，用微弱的声音说：“那个……下官必须告知二位一件事情……”吞吞吐吐。<br/>
“有话快说。”罗严塔尔似乎有些不耐烦。<br/>
“一级上将及米达麦亚元帅今天都在。二位……”当所有一级上将全数踏入海鹫的那一刻，经理就已经有了自戕的欲望。啊，提督们啊，你们难道就不能像我们海鹫一样大事化小小事化了吗？一个两个三四个，五个六个七八个，一个个地拖下水，最后闹到凯撒那儿。海鹫会完蛋的！经理考虑的是海鹫的生死存亡，可一级上将们考虑的是罗严塔尔和他们自己的生死存……亡？<br/>
鉴于目前的情况，在居心叵测的传媒搅合的状态下，凯撒闻听此事只是迟早的事。但是凯撒接受哪个版本的“事实”则关系到罗严塔尔会不会再次受到处罚——诸将对克劳希事件记忆犹新。他们本能地想要把罗严塔尔捞回来。至于奥贝斯坦……那个奥贝斯坦会有什么事情，他们可从来没考虑过这个问题。简单来说，媒体爆料的是罗奥互殴，而提督们分析出了罗奥互睡，他们现下未雨绸缪的是……让皇帝陛下接受后面那个答案。<br/>
管他是不是真的呢！<br/>
提督们的想法还真是简单粗暴啊。<br/>
然而……说好的实诚的帝国军呢？一个个的其实放到文官堆里也能以一打三混得风生水起吧？！果真人才。<br/>
海鹫经理话还没说完，罗严塔尔便在听到“米达麦亚”时变了脸色。让他当着部下的面承认睡了奥贝斯坦，可以。让他当着一大堆部下的面承认他昨晚睡了奥贝斯坦今早还跟他进行了过于亲密并产生不良后果的肢体接触，也可以。让他当着米达麦亚的面承认以上全部事情并坦白地告诉自己的挚友对不起我把除了你我之外剩下的那个三长官给睡了——不行，这绝对不行。罗严塔尔也是个要脸面的体面人。<br/>
罗严塔尔转身想走。<br/>
“罗严塔尔卿。”奥贝斯坦开口，嗓音里仿佛装着卡萨布兰契加的风雪天：“卿，怯阵吗？”语带讥诮，冰锥刮骨髓般的嘲讽，是个男人都无法忍受这种嘲弄。<br/>
“先行知会一级上将及两位元帅。”罗严塔尔定住了脚跟，他咬牙说道。异色的瞳向那个可恶的奥贝斯坦射出愤怒的光，如果眼神能杀人的话，奥贝斯坦现在已经被罗严塔尔捅了三四遍。“他们在哪个包厢？带路。”先行知会一级上将及米达麦亚元帅，算是尊重这些今天在场的僚友的知情权。毕竟他们不会无缘无故聚集于此。被异色的杀人目刀波及的无辜路人只有海鹫经理，他强行稳定心神，以无可挑剔的专业态度为两位元帅引座。<br/>
奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔往电梯方向走着，道旁黑压压站着一群军官。<br/>
“今天晚上，谁要是闹事，军法处置。”罗严塔尔抛下这句话甩着披风转了个弯，走楼梯去了。<br/>
奥贝斯坦什么也没说，义眼瞥了一下瑟缩的军务省下属，抓着披风进了电梯。<br/>
军官们目送蓝灰二色披风各自消失在楼梯口与电梯口，他们老老实实地在海鹫一楼安安静静地站了十分钟，海鹫经理带来了楼上米达麦亚的命令——自上将以下，全员解散。言下之意是兔崽子们该干嘛干嘛去。听到是司令官下的命令，不少提督都松了口气。看起来楼上的一级上将们是打算帮他们把雷全扛下来。<br/>
新帝国的领导，就是不一样。贴心！一楼的提督们感动得泪流满面。<br/>
“……我们今天晚上这架还打不打？”一个罗严塔尔舰队提督满脸疑惑地转过头，问着身边的同僚。<br/>
“我也不知道……”同僚忐忑地回答。<br/>
“要不问问他们？”准将指着另一边已经聚集起来的军务省下属。<br/>
“也行。”<br/>
三分钟之后，罗严塔尔舰队偕同统帅本部的参谋抓着军务省的属官，摆开了二十八瓶白兰地。看样子打算一醉方休。<br/>
危机？<br/>
大危机？<br/>
惊天大危机？<br/>
不存在的。<br/>
黄金狮子旗下的提督，都是一家人。哪来的那么多见鬼的危机？！在海鹫外围巡逻的宪兵看了一眼自己刚收的记者证。微笑着请眼前的人去署里喝茶聊人生。</p><p> </p><p>“叩叩叩”三声敲门，海鹫经理弯着腰走了进来，他屏住呼吸，用一种被掐住脖子的尖细声音道：“诸位大人，罗严塔尔元帅和奥……奥贝斯坦元帅到了，他们有要事与诸位商议。”<br/>
“诶？！”两位当事人的到来打的提督们措手不及。毕竟，他们讲了一下午这两个人的神秘小故事。正主儿陡然出现，是个人都会心虚——<br/>
不，还是有例外存在的。<br/>
“真是稀奇。罗严塔尔卿和奥贝斯坦卿是一起来的海鹫吗？”缪拉站了起来，不着痕迹地捅了捅身边的毕典菲尔特，示意黑枪挪一挪。铁壁，当真是帝国铁壁，就算八卦主角站在面前依然面不改色心不跳，仿佛今天下午他什么都没说过。<br/>
比铁壁年长又官高一级的疾风之狼似乎就没有这种定力。八卦好友的负罪感和作为异性恋听到挚友的同性爱故事之后的微妙感交织在一起，阳光健气的司令官只能用一种常见方法来逃避尴尬的现实。<br/>
“去趟洗手间。”米达麦亚这么说着，从沙发上一跃而起，像一阵风般刮进了厕所。他一定是太久没有使用尿遁这个招数了，以至于竟然刻意地开口说自己要去洗手间，这分明是欲盖弥彰。<br/>
罗严塔尔眯了眯眼睛。<br/>
“我也……去趟洗手间。”鲁兹站起又坐下，最后也一路小跑冲进了厕所。<br/>
梅克林格沉着冷静地把酒杯一斜——“酒洒了。”他若无其事地站了起来，用餐巾纸垫着根本见不着酒花的手，去了洗手间。<br/>
“我去调整一下义肢。”瓦列镇定自若地抱着自己的左臂道。<br/>
“我给特蕾莎打个电话，今天晚点回去。”舒坦梅兹从口袋里摸出了通讯器。捏着它大步流星地走出了包厢。<br/>
“要不我也……哎哟！”毕典菲尔特刚站起来，就被缪拉狠狠地踩了一脚。<br/>
然而，尿遁并不是一个科学有效的鸵鸟战略。上个洗手间一分钟是军校三分钟是正常十分钟也许五谷轮回超过十五分钟外面的人就得担心是不是有刺客躲在洗手间里，或者明天得送战友去医院看看隐疾。所以在洗手间里小声聊天的几位提督，最终不得不在第八分钟回到了二楼包厢里。<br/>
桌子上已经放了六瓶酒。今天的酒钱到底谁出，已经不重要了。<br/>
弧形长沙发上，罗严塔尔坐在最左边，奥贝斯坦坐在最右边。缪拉和毕典菲尔特像结婚照片一样摆在中间，法伦海特坐在靠近奥贝斯坦的那一侧，他已经开始喝酒了。艾齐纳哈搬了靠背椅和小桌子坐在沙发座外侧，正在和克斯拉下三次元西洋棋——除去正中间那俩人，剩下的真是稳如泰山。当然，借口酒洒了参加洗手间临时会议的梅克林格实际上是个例外。他的目的是在两个正主儿掀桌走人之前，把其他热心观众——尤其是罗严塔尔的心灵支柱米达麦亚先生，带回现场。<br/>
“都忙完了？”罗严塔尔冷冷地看着一屋子的同僚。<br/>
“咳……忙完了。”米达麦亚心虚得撇过脸。</p><p>真的猛士，敢于直视睡了同僚的事实，敢于坦言昨夜的灵肉故事。</p><p>*空穴来风：本文此处的“空穴来风”一词，其在文中之含义包含了现代汉语词典最新版本里的两种意思，具体是哪一种得问缪拉本人（或者读者自行理解），作者不做甄别。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>